O Bebê Problema
by vitorialarissa
Summary: Pré TimeSkip - Juvia, agora uma mulher de 23 anos, está grávida de um bebê de seu relacionamento de longo período com Gray Fullbuster e ela está enlouquecendo. Junte-se Juvia nesta jornada incrível de descobrir como ser uma mãe e ainda ser um mago da Fairy Tail. - Nalu; Gale - Complete o capítulo e bônus é UP! Essa fic não é minha! Estou apenas traduzindo. Ela pertence à BooneyQ
1. Chapter 1

_** Disclaimer: **__ESSA FIC NÃO ME PERTENCE! (vitorialarissa) Bom, em uma noite, eu estava procurando uma fanfic GrayxJuvia para ler quando me deparei com essa. É uma fic muito boa, então eu estou apenas traduzindo e todo o conteúdo da história pertence à __**BonneyQ**___

**N/A:** Oi! Primeira fic de Fairy Tail, então, por favor, seja gentil: D

**O Bebê Problema**

**-Um-**

Juvia Loxar estava em profunda reflexão. Não, isso não estava certo. Ela estava na merda, é isso. Merda, _profudamente._ Apenas uma semana antes, ela descobriu que estava grávida com o filho do homem que ela se apaixonou por quase 6 anos. Bom, certo?

_Errado._

Juvia _não_ estava namorando o cara dito. Eles já tinham ficado por umas noites algum tempo, mais como amigos com benefícios, mas de 6 semanas atrás, ele estava bêbado e ela estava bêbada no casamento de Natsu e Lucy. Ela foi uma das madrinhas da noiva e ele era o melhor homem, assim entraram na igreja juntos. Em seguida, a bebida estava dentro e ela e o rapaz beberam. Eles acabaram tendo relações sexuais sem proteção e defesa era algo que ambos não tinham muito ânimo. Na época, nem pensava que seria um grande negócio.

Sim, isso foi um _grande_ erro.

Agora ela estava grávida e não tinha vontade de terminar a gravidez. Inconscientemente, ela colocou a mão em sua barriga. Juvia _não_ estava matando seu bebê, porque ela era descuidada. Essa pessoa pequena, não tinha nenhum mal dentro dele ou dela teve o direito de viver e ela não estava tomando essa decisão por conta do seu bebê. O problema era o pai do bebê, Gray Fullbuster.

Pelo amor de Deus, eles não estavam mesmo namorando! Como ela pôde lhe dizer que ela estava grávida? Ela o amava desde o primeiro dia eles se encontraram, literalmente. Ela tinha medo dele acusá-la de ficar grávida de propósito, ou dizer que ele não tinha nada a ver com isso, ela precisava cuidar da proteção também. Ou pior, talvez ele iria pedir para ela se casar com ele. _Isso_ seria um pesadelo.

Gajeel estava olhando para ela com desconfiança. Ela, o Dragon Slayer e o the Exceed Panther Lily estavam indo para uma missão. Era difícil, mas não uma classe S. Ela estava tão paranoica que achava que ele sabia que ela estava escondendo algo.

"Então ..." Ele disse ainda olhando para ela. "Juvia."

"Sim, Gajeel-kun?" Juvia disse tentando parecer tão normal quanto podia.

"Você está estranha hoje." Ele respondeu apoiando a cabeça sobre a mão direita e sorrindo maliciosamente para ela. "Por que isso?"

Ok, então ele realmente sabia que ela estava escondendo algo. Talvez se ela fizer soar convincente ela poderia mudar os tópicos.

"Não faço ideia." Ela respondeu sustentando seu olhar. "Talvez seja a sua imaginação."

"Sério?" Gajeel levantou uma sobrancelha. "Porque Lily notou também."

Juvia olhou para o gato preto que estava muito de olho ela.

"É verdade, Juvia-san. Você parece ... diferente." Lily acenou para ela.

"E o seu cheiro ... Você cheira bem diferente. Certo, Lily?" Ele olhou para o gato.

"Sim". Lily assentiu com a cabeça novamente.

"Isso porque Juvia mudou shampoos." Juvia disse olhando para fora da janela do trem.

"Não é isso. Cada pessoa tem um cheiro que não pode mudar facilmente. E vocês _são_ demasiado diferentes. Algo está acontecendo e você não está me dizendo." Gajeel concluiu com calma, mas ela podia sentir que ele estava louco. "E o que é irritante mim porque eu não posso colocar meu dedo."

Juvia e Gajeel eram melhores amigos. Ela o via como um irmão mais velho, que nunca teve. Claro, todos na guilda eram amigos uns dos outros, mesmo quando eles eram inimigos, mas Gajeel e Juvia tinha um vínculo mais profundo do que isso. Havia algumas coisas que ela não poderia dizer a ninguém que não seja ele. Ela passou por coisas que só ele poderia compreender. Ele falou com ela sobre suas coisas também. Como do tempo que ele precisava para ser o espião na Guilda do Mestre Ivan. Quando ele descobriu Gajeel era um espião, ele realmente ficou furioso e irritado. A guilda mal chegou lá a tempo de encontrar o Dragon Slayer vivo. As coisas, as coisas _terríveis,_ ele passou, ele disse a ela. Ele não podia falar com Levy sobre isso, porque ela só se preocupa com ele; Natsu iria ficar com raiva e tentaria entrar na Penitenciária do Conselho é de chutar a porcaria do Ivan para fora, e o Mestre iria punir-se para as coisas cruéis que seu filho fez.

Então ele disse _a ela._

Juvia estava apavorado ao ouvir as coisas... _monstruosas_ que o seu amigo fez, mas ela ouviu. Ela engoliu o desejo de chorar e abraçá-lo apertado enquanto ele lhe disse. Gajeel era mais forte do que ela jamais seria. Quando ele terminou, ele finalmente olhou para ela à espera de ver a cara de choro do mago água, e realmente fiquei surpreso ao ver o rosto dela normal.

_"Então ...? O que você vai dizer sobre isso?"_ _Gajeel perguntou Juvia._

_"Bem ..." Ela se levantou da cadeira ao lado da cama do Dragon Slayer._ _"Obrigado por me dizer."_

_"Nada mais?" Ele perguntou. Ela pôs as mãos sobre as dele._

_"Nada mais."_ _Ela sorriu para ele apertar a mão firmemente._ _Ele suspirou aliviado._

_"Não diga nada a esses estúpidos, certo?"_

_"E fazê-los se preocupar com um idiota como você? Nunca."_ _Ela passou a mão em seu cabelo e beijou sua testa. "Sempre que você precisar, eu estarei lá para você. Juvia não vai deixar você passar por algo assim novamente sem ela."_

_"Como se eu precisasse me preocupar com uma idiota como você."_ _Ele desviou os olhos revirando-os._

_Ela saiu de seu quarto de hospital, e suspirou._ _Ela sabia que não poderia mostrar todas as emoções no momento._ _Gajeel nunca iria se perdoar se ela chorasse por causa dele ter ser ferido._ _Não, ele batia-se ainda mais._ _E Juvia_ entendeu _que ele pensou em todas as coisas que aconteceram._ _A mesma coisa que ela: eles pensavam que o sacrifício que fizeram para a guilda seria torná-los dignos de estar com eles._ _Nem Juvia ou Gajeel eram realmente ruins por assim dizer, mas eles fizeram más escolhas e decisões._ _E essas escolhas ruins ainda os perseguiam, apesar de seus novos nakamas aparentemente esquecerem de tudo isso, eles não puderam._ _A Maga da Água e o Dragon Slayer tinham um ao outro em sua dor._ _Era por isso que Gajeel podia contar para ela o que aconteceu e é por isso que Juvia poderia dizer-lhe porque ela fez a si mesma para ficar incapaz de lutar quando Luxus atacou o Grêmio e os fez lutar entre si._ _Talvez depois de receber punição excessiva, que poderiam ser verdadeiramente perdoado por si mesmos._

_Uma vez que todos os magos da Fairy Tail estavam reunidos, eles não poderiam ficar em torno dos quartos, por conta dele, todos os membros da guilda estavam lá, mas no corredor do hospital._ _Esperando, porque eles sabiam Gajeel sofreu enquanto estava com Ivan, mas ele não quis falar com ninguém e todo mundo achava que ele o faria com Juvia._ _Levy foi o primeiro a perguntar a ela._

_"Então ... Ele está bem?"_ _Juvia pensou por alguns segundos antes de responder._

_"Sim. Ele está agora."_ _Ela sorriu para o mago Script Solid._ _"Nós conversamos."_

_"E ...?"_ _Lucy perguntou preocupado._

_"Ele está bem."_ _Todo mundo pareceu aliviado._ _"Só não pergunte a ele o que aconteceu lá."_ _Todos os olhos sobre a sala estava nela._

_"Por quê?"_ _Droy perguntou._ _Depois de tudo, ele e Jet ficaram bem com Gajeel._ _Não o suficiente para gostar dele em torno de Levy, mas o suficiente para ficar preocupado sobre sua vida._

_"Gostaria de ser perguntado a cada cinco minutos o que aconteceu quando você era prisioneiro do inimigo, Droy-san?"_ _Juvia pediu e todos entenderam o que ela disse._ _O que aconteceu, pedindo apenas faria as memórias pior._

_"Entendi"._ _Droy balançou a cabeça. "Bem, se ele está bem, acho que deveria ir para casa."_

_"Eu vou ficar."_ _Levy disse e quando todo mundo estava indo embora, ela agarrou Juvia e falou-lhe em voz baixa._ _"Juvia-chan."_ _Sua voz e seu olhar perguntaram tudo._

_"Juvia promete que vai ficar bem, Levy-chan."_ _Ela sorriu._

_"Obrigado por estar lá para ele, Juvia-chan."_ _Levy disse abraçando-a._ _"Eu vou ..." Ela olhou para a porta que Juvia saiu poucos minutos antes._

"Por _favor, vá."_ _Juvia sorriu._

_Todos tinham ido até lá._ _Ela esperou por todos eles antes de ir embora._ _Ela não precisa de ninguém preocupado com ela._ _Eles já estavam muito preocupados com Gajeel._ _Indo para casa, Juvia lutou contra suas lágrimas._ _Ela não podia arriscar, Gajeel podeira ouvir ou cheirar suas lágrimas._ _Ela iria chorar apenas em seu quarto._

_Justo em frente a Fairy Hills ela encontrou Gray Fullbuster, sentado._ _Quando ela se aproximou dele, ele apenas olhou para ela._

_"Você está bastante longe."_ _Ele disse isso._ _Apenas isso e todas as coisas a Dragon Slayer disse-lhe vieram à tona sua mente._

_Então Juvia gritou para o amigo._ _Juvia chorou porque Gajeel quase morreu, porque ele foi espancado, eletrificado, cortado e afogado._ _Juvia chorou por tudo o que seu amigo passou._ _E, finalmente, ela chorou porque ele estava vivo._ _Gray a segurou até que ela terminou de chorar._

O laço de amizade entre Juvia e Gajeel era muito forte, então fazia sentido que ele estivesse louco por ela não ter contado o que estava incomodando ela.

Não era como se ela não quisesse falar com ele que estava grávida. Foi porque se ela realmente dissesse a alguém, iria ser real e, no momento, ela estava muito confusa. Uma vez que quando terminasse a missão, ela iria comprar um outro teste de gravidez e confirmá-la pela quinta vez, e saberia que _então_ ela poderia falar com ele.

Então, para satisfazer sua vontade e sua mente, ela respondeu: "Sim, há algo Juvia não está dizendo a você, Gajeel-kun.". Ela suspirou. "Mas agora estamos indo para uma missão. Se eu lhe digo, você irá se preocupar e não precisa disso, ok?"

Gajeel e Lily estavam olhando para ela com atenção.

"Com esta palestra é que eu estou ainda mais curioso." O trem estava parando na cidade que era suposto a ir.

"Juvia promete quando nós terminamos esta missão ela vai lhe dizer, ok?" Ela bateu a mão e levantou-se. "Agora vamos destruir uma Guilda das Trevas, vamos?"

Juvia acordou e não tinha idéia de onde ela estava. O que diabos aconteceu?

"Então, você está acordada, hein?" A voz de Lily veio de seu lado esquerdo, então ela olhou para ele. Ele estava sentado em uma cadeira e Gajeel estava olhando para fora de uma janela.

"O que aconteceu?" Ela perguntou.

"Você desmaiou durante a luta." Lily respondeu agora em seus pés minúsculos e olhando sério.

"O quê? Eu não fiz." Juvia franziu a testa. Ela não era de desmaiar durante uma luta.

"Sério? Então o que aconteceu?" Lily ergueu uma das sobrancelhas e Gajeel ainda estava na mesma posição.

"Eu ..." Ela pensou. O _que_ aconteceu? Lembrou-se de cair sobre o prédio do Sindicato das Trevas. Lembrou-se utilizar algumas magias e então ...

_"__ Water Slice__!"_ _Nada aconteceu. Olhos de Juvia se arregalarm._ _O que aconteceu?_ _Ela estava sem poder mágico?_ _Impossível!_ _Ela era uma Ex- Quatro Elementos e uma Maga de classe S! Seu poder mágico era maior do que isso!_

_O problema não era que ela estava momentaneamente impotente: o problema era que ela estava momentaneamente impotentes no_ meio _de uma luta!_ _Seu adversário era o mais forte segundo o Sindicato das Trevas, de forma que não há peixe pequeno._ _Ela poderia ter morrido se Lily não ter saltado na frente dela._

_"O que há de errado, Juvia?"_ _Ele gritou como ele socou seu, não, seu adversário no rosto._

_"Eu ..."O mundo de Juvia se movia em torno dela._ _"Eu estou b ..." Ela ia dizer que ela estava bem quando a escuridão veio e levou seus sentidos._

_De longe, ela ouviu Lily gritando para Gajeel então tudo estava em branco._

"Eu desmaiei." Ela murmurou para si mesma.

"Sim, você fez." Lily assentiu.

"Vocês terminaram o trabalho?" Ela perguntou com sua voz fria.

_"Sério?_ Isso é o que você quer perguntar?" Gajeel falou sem de olhar para ela.

Não, não era. Ela queria perguntar se o bebê estava bem. O que se algo aconteceu com ele ou ela porque ela desmaiou? Pelo tom de sua amiga, ele sabia o que estava incomodando ela.

"É ... tudo bem?" Ela perguntou em voz baixa.

"Vocês dois estão bem." Lily disse uma vez que Gajeel não respondeu.

Juvia deixou um pequeno suspiro de alívio passar através de seus lábios. O que teria ela feito se perdesse o bebê porque ela foi negligente? Apenas o pensamento de perder o bebê havia ferido como se houvesse uma faca em seu coração. Era isso que as mães sentem por seus filhos? Tanto amor que sufoca? E ela tinha apenas algumas semanas de gravidez. Isso significa que cresceria ainda mais?

"Juvia ..." Lily disse a ganhar sua atenção novamente. "Nós terminamos o trabalho e o médico disse que você estava bem para viajar, desde que você não use magia. Ele também disse que você deve ver o seu próprio médico quando voltar para Magnolia."

"Obrigado, Lily." Juvia disse, e percebeu que as suas mãos estavam em seu ventre o protegendo provavelmente desde o momento em que ela acordou.

"Então, vamos." Gajeel estava na porta, até ao final da frase. "Eu quero dormir na minha cama esta noite."

Lily olhou para Juvia e mudou a sua maior forma.

"Vamos lá, Juvia-san." Ele sorriu para ela enquanto a ajudou a se levantar. "Se nós não ir atrás dele, ele vai comer o trem."

Juvia riu, porque foi _tão_ verdadeiro.

**çççççççççççççççççççç**

A parte traseira do trem para Magnolia ficou em silêncio. Gajeel nem sequer olhar na direção do Juvia à duas horas de viagem. Ele só olhava para fora da janela. Ela sabia que ele estava bravo com ela e esperava que ele gritasse com ela. _Que_ ela poderia levar, que ela saberia como reagir. Mas o que ela puderia dizer ou fazer quando não tinha idéia do que o Dragon Slayer estava pensando?

Lily também estava perdido em pensamentos. Juvia gostava do Exceed. Ele era muito inteligente e teve o cuidado com Gajeel quando ela não podia estar com ele e ela também o considerava um amigo íntimo. Sempre que ela estava com os dois em uma missão, ela se sentia feliz de falar com o gato, mas naquele dia ele estava tão silencioso.

Ela deveria ter dito algo antes, certo? Ela deveria ter dito "não" para as missões, logo que ela descobriu que estava esperando, mas quando percebeu que havia uma possibilidade, ela estava em uma missão e não afetava seu desempenho no que fez. Nem nos próximos dois outras missões que ela tomou. Então, por que um?

No momento em que o trem parou na estação da Magnolia, Gajeel se levantou e foi embora antes que ela pudesse dizer qualquer coisa.

**N/A:** Cinco páginas _Cinco!_ Por favor, me diga que eu _não gastei_ quase 2 horas fazendo uma fic lixo. Por favor?

Oh yeah, eu vou explorar a amizade Gajeel / Juvia tão profundo como eu puder. Depois Juvia, é meu personagem favorito na FT. E eu amo pensar o quanto bons amigos que são. Mas não se preocupe. Nós teremos _uma abundância_ de Gray x Juvia também. Eu só preciso levar as coisas devagar. Corro muito em escrever assim que eu estou tentando pará-lo, espero que isto pode me ajudar.

Inglês não é a minha primeira língua, então eu não me importo que as pessoas apontando os meus erros para fora, ok? Basta fazê-lo gentilmente, 'k?

Ah, e sobre Juvia pensando que seria um pesadelo para se casar com Gray, que vai ser explicado mais tarde. Então não vamos apressar as coisas. :)

Enfim, reveja. Não faz o meu dia. :)

PS: Depois de um pouco de pesquisa eu descobri que era realmente Gajeel, então eu mudei o nome de Gazille para Gajeel: D

**N/Tradutora (vitorialarissa) :** Bom, eu estava lendo umas fics de bobeira quando me deparei com essa fic sensacional. Ela é muito boa *-* Mas estava em Inglês, então eu resolvi traduzi-la para milhares de pessoas que assim como eu gostam de uma boa fic Gruvia.

Acreditem essa fic tem de tudo! Amor, romance, diversão, drama, suspense...

É muito boa, enfim.

Como eu já tinha tido antes, eu estou aqui apenas traduzindo e todo o crédito é da BooneyQ. Então não é plágio já que todas os "direitos autorais" são dela.

Afinal, a ideia magnífica foi dela então não devemos fazer a coisa feia de plagiar, mesmo que a fic esteja em Português. É isso.

Espero que gostem da minha tradução :) O link original da fic –para quem se interessar- é : s/6937610/1/The_Baby_Problem

PS: Algumas palavras foram modificadas por outras do mesmo sentido para melhor entendimento da história, já que eu, estou traduzindo pelo nosso "perfeito" Google.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer:**__ESSA FIC NÃO ME PERTENCE! (vitorialarissa) Bom, em uma noite, eu estava procurando uma fanfic GrayxJuvia para ler quando me deparei com essa. É uma fic muito boa, então eu estou apenas traduzindo e todo o conteúdo da história pertence à__**BonneyQ**_

**N/A:** Capítulo 2 está acima! Obrigado a todos pelo vosso apoio! :)

**O Problema do bebê**

**-Dois-**

No dia seguinte, ela chegou cedo na guilda. Ela precisava falar com Gajeel não importasse o que. Ela quase não dormiu à noite pensando em toda a confusão que ela se meteu: grávida de um cara que nem sequer era seu namorado, ninguém sabia, mas seu melhor amigo (que atualmente estava tão bravo com ela por não contar que estava esperando um bebê em primeiro lugar e aprendê-la de um médico, e não ela mesma) e ela estava tendo problemas para controlar sua água.

As _alegrias_ de sua vida.

Ela pediu a Mirajane um copo de suco e esperou o Dragon Slayer. Seu estômago estava realmente confuso e ela já havia vomitado um monte de vezes durante a noite. Ela provavelmente vomitaria várias vezes durante o dia também. Ela só esperava que fosse depois que ela conversasse com Gajeel.

A maga da água olhou para Mirajane. Ela e Fried se casaram há dois anos e um ano após o casamento, ela teve um menino chamado Lucas, Lucas Justine. Como é que ela contou ao marido sobre o bebê? Será que ela escondê-lo por algum tempo ou ela disse uma vez que ela descobriu?

E havia Bisca. Ela e Alzack teviram um bebê em suas próprias 8 meses antes, após um casamento de três anos. No seu caso, era uma menina que deram o nome de Pólvora, ou Polly, seu apelido. E a verdade é que Alzack adoraria qualquer coisa que "saísse" de sua amada.

Mas é claro que ambos eram casados quando ficou ela grávida eeles não tinham medo de rejeição como Juvia tinha. Ela suspirou. Ela precisava de alguns conselhos, mas ela não conhecia ninguém em sua situação.

Quando Gray entrou na guilda ela se forçou a ser normal para que ninguém pudesse notar como ela estava na _beirada_. Ela foi para ao lado do chamado "Gray-sama" para perguntar como foi a missão que ele tomou no outro dia. Ele revirou os olhos, mas disse-lhe, no entanto com um pequeno sorriso em seus lábios.

Essa foi uma das coisas que ela amava sobre ele. Não importava o quanto ela o irritava, ele sorria para ela com seu humor no final. Ele não se alterou quando começaram a dormir juntos há seis meses. Ele ainda era seu 'Gray-sama' e ela ainda era uma fã-girl sua. E na verdade ela não se importava. Ela já realizou mais do que e jamais iria esperar.

Certo?

Enquanto ela p ouvia falar sobre um monstro do mal que ele teve que cuidar, ela se perguntou como ele reagiria quando ela lhe contasse sobre a gravidez. Seus olhos, ela percebeu, estavam com pequenas estrelas, enquanto ele falava e falava sobre a missão. Como ela poderia tirar isso dele? Como ela pode colocar o peso nas costas e ficar bem? Ela o amava muito para fazer algo assim.

"... Certo, Juvia?" Gray olhou para ela com expectativa.

"Claro, Gray-sama!" Ela disse que fingindo estar alegre

"Então, eu fui e fiz uma espada para cortar o rabo, e..." Juvia interrompeu novamente quando viu Gajeel sentando perto de Lily e Levy, que estava sorrindo para ele com um olhar encantador em seu rosto.

"Sinto muito, Gray-sama, mas Juvia realmente precisa ir." Ela deixou um Gray emudecido sobre a mesa e caminhou até a Gajeel. Ela _nunca_ deixa ele falando sozinho.

"Bom dia, Levy-chan." Juvia sorriu para Levy, que sorriu de volta. "Gajeel-kun?" Ela falou para ele com expectativa.

"Ela está falando com você, Gajeel!" Levy o cutucou, quando o Dragon Slayer não respondeu a maga da água.

"Eu ouvi." Ele disse comendo o seu ferro.

Levy olhou de Juvia para Gajeel. Ela viu o olhar de culpa no rosto da menina e um de raiva em seu namorado. Será que eles brigaram? Ah, não. Isso foi ruim. Se eles brigaram então Gajeel seria _verdadeira_ megera, mais tarde em seu encontro. Então ela percebeu que as tinham bolsas sob os olhos do Juvia.

"Você está doente, Juvia-chan. Você está bem?" Essas palavras fizeram Gajeel olhar para sua amiga. Ela estava de fato mais pálida do que o habitual e tinha olheiras sob seus olhos.

Ele gemeu e se pôs de pé. "Você dormiu em tudo, sua idiota?" Ele parecia louco, mas ele estava realmente com razão. No dia anterior ela desmaiou. _Desmaiou!_

"Um pouco". Juvia respondeu e com um aceno de sua mão, ela rejeitou o assunto. "Eu realmente preciso falar com você, Gajeel-kun."

"Ah, _agora_ você faz. Ótimo." Ele foi sarcástico. E as lágrimas apareceram em seus olhos.

"Gajeel..." Lily disse com um tom.

Levy era a única que não sabia o que estava acontecendo, mas o que quer que fosse, era realmente sério.

"Eu vou deixar vocês dois a conversar, ok?" Ela se levantou, mas Gajeel parou.

"Não. Nós não estamos nós falando agora." Ele se preparou para ir embora quando Juvia agarrou seu braço.

"Por favor? Eu não posso fazer isso sem meu amigo." Ela murmurou e Levy quase não ouviu, mas Gajeel sim. Alto e claro. Ele parou em seu caminho. Ele _não_ poderia deixá-la quando ela falava assim.

"Eu estou indo agora." Levy murmurou, sabendo muito bem que eles estavam agora em seu próprio mundinho. Então, ela fugiu e foi sentar-se com Gray, que, a partir de algumas mesas de distância via a coisa toda.

"O que é tudo isso?" Ele olhou para o Juvia e Gajeel que estavam conversando calmamente de pé e voltou o olhar a Levy.

"Acho que eles brigaram. Gajeel é realmente louco." Levy disse abrindo seu livro. "Ela disse que não poderia fazer algo e que precisa de seu amige5."

"Não faz ciúmes a você?" Cinza perguntou agora a olhar para ambos Juvia e Gajeel, deixar a guilda sem Lily; que também estava olhando para eles.

"Curiosidade sobre a briga, sim. Mas não com ciúmes. Eu gastei muito do meu tempo sendo ciumenta, mas não mais." Ela olhou brevemente sobre seu livro. "Por quê? Isso faz a _você__?"_

Gray não respondeu.

Juvia vivia em seu próprio apartamento. Ela agora tinha 23 anos e um dormitório não se empregava bem para ela. Gostava de ter seu próprio espaço, não que ela não gostasse de morar em Fairy Hills. Todas as meninas foram as melhores companheiros de quarto que ela poderia pedir, mas ela ficou mais velha e precisava ser capaz de viver por conta própria. Além disso, ela poderia pagar um lugar melhor.

Ela já estava vivendo no mesmo edifício que Lucy e Natsu, os recém-casados. Depois de se casar, ambos achavam que precisava de um lugar maior, já que havia os dois mais Happy. O apartamento tinha três quartos e estava na cobertura, tendo todo o espaço para si. Natsu não queria ir para um lugar diferente, mas Lucy o persuadiu.

Juvia morava no terceiro andar, em um apartamento de dois quartos. Ela poderia ter alugado um menor, ou mesmo apartamento de Lucy mais velho, mas ela achava que era mais prático. Ela nunca sabia quando iria ter visitantes: as meninas podem querer fazer uma festa do pijama, e assim como o anfitriã Juvia necessitaria fazer com que todos confortáveis. E havia as noites com Gray.

Era onde Juvia estava atualmente com Gajeel, em sua sala de estar.

Ele ficou em silêncio e por isso foi ela.

"Por que você não me disse antes de ir?" Ele perguntou olhando agora para ela.

"Você iria me levar se eu dissesse?" Ela perguntou.

"Claro que não!" Ele passou a mão pelos cabelos. "Merda, Juvia! Esse é o tipo de coisa que você informa ao seu parceiro! Sabe quanto você me deixou com a merda de um medo? Lily gritou comigo dizendo que você desmaiou! Como você acha que eu senti quando eu vi você deitada lá ? "

"Sinto muito". Ela resmungou.

"Desculpas não muda o fato de que você não me disse porra!" Ele resmungou. "Eu não sei se eu sou mais louco por seu seu parceiro de equipe ou seu amigo."

Ela colocou o rosto nas mãos.

"Eu não sabia que eu ia desmaiar assim. Tomei outras missões antes e eu estava bem."

"Bem, agora você tem que pensar da criança, não em você." Ele disse. "Você não pode ir mais em missões."

"Eu sei".

E ela fez. Se Gajeel e Lily não fossem fortes o suficiente para vencer os caras por conta própria, Juvia poderia ter sido morta. E Gajeel estava certo. Ela precisava pensar em seu bebê.Tudo agora _era_ seu bebê.

"Você não disse ao Stripper". Não era uma pergunta. Ele sabia que ela não o fez.

"Não." Ela tomou coragem e disse o que estava incomodando ela desde que ela descobriu sobre a gravidez. "Eu não sei nem se eu vou."

Gajeel parecia lívido.

_"O quê?"_

"Eu não quero sobrecarregá-lo com algo que a culpa foi minha e ..." Ela começou, mas ele a cortou.

_"Sua_ culpa? Se não me engano havia duas pessoas para fazer esse bebê!" Ele disse em voz alta. "Não me venha com 'eu não posso dizer para ele' droga! Você precisa dizer a ele e ele tem o direito de saber!"

"Não grite comigo!" Ela chorou. Juvia estava cheia de hormônios e Gajeel gritando para ela _não_ estava ajudando.

"Não chore! Merda!" Ele parou de falar e se sentou ao lado dela no sofá. "Eu estava apenas dizendo que uma forma ou outra ele vai descobrir."

"Eu sei". Juvia estava tentando secar seu rosto, porém mais lágrimas vieram. "Mas eu não posso ajudar, acho que ele vai ficar louco!" Ela começou a chorar mais.

"Ele não vai." Gajeel tentou aliviar. "Se ele ficar, eu vou matá-lo e assim que seu problema está resolvido! Agora, pare de chorar!" Gajeel nunca gostava quando ela chorava. Juvia tinha esse lado surpreendente e brilhante que ele só viu nela e em Levy. Mesmo depois que ele foi dizer a ela, enquanto no Phantom Lord, ela sabia que era apenas superficial; que por dentro ele não era um solitário, não por uma opção, mas porque foi imposta. Ela era da mesma forma. É como as pessoas dizem: É preciso um para reconhecer o outro. Mesmo quando eles não eram mais nakamas de Phantom Lord, ela ficou preocupada com ele por estar sozinho e falou a seu favor ao Mestre Makarov. Assim, se o cara Fullbuster ficasse com raiva dela, Gajeel teria que matá-lo e aguardar; ser expulso ou não da guilda. Ele devia muito a Juvia.

"Você não pode matá-lo, Gajeel-kun!" Ela ficou desesperada.

"Só se ele ficar bravo com você. Agora se ajeite, mulher!" Ele tentou animá-la, mas ela chorou ainda mais. A maldita casa estava quase inundado. "Oh, vamos lá! Não chore!"

"Eu não posso segurar!" Ela disse em voz alta. "Eu não sei o que vou fazer. Eu não posso ter um emprego e o dinheiro que eu guardo só vai durar alguns meses, porque eu preciso comprar coisas para o bebê e há o aluguel e, e ... "Ela abraçou-o para seu desespero. "Oh, Gajeel. Eu não sei o que vai acontecer!"

Ela continuou a chorar, enquanto ele desajeitado afagou-lhe a volta. Ele tentou se lembrar o que Levy lhe dissera sobre ter um amigo chateado.

_"Você diz que tudo vai ficar bem. Não importa se você acha ou não. Você diz que ele ou ela não está sozinho e que o tanto de você está indo para tentar torná-lo melhor. Como um amigo, é o que você precisa a dizer. "_

Então, ele fez.

"Ouça, Juvia." Ele começou _muito_ incomodado com o que estava saindo de sua boca. Ele não falou sobre seu sentimento e todo o negócio maricas. "Tudo vai ficar bem."

"Você acha?" Ela interrompeu o abraço. E agora estava olhando para Gajeel com seus grandes olhos lacrimejantes cheios de esperança.

Porra. Como ele poderia dizer o contrário, enquanto ela parecia tão esperançosa?

"Claro. Aconteça o que acontecer, o pessoal da guilda vai estar lá para ajudá-la, não importa o que diz o Stripper". Ele hesitou. "E ... eu estarei lá para você também." Ele esperava que tivesse esse direito. Se ela chorasse um pouco mais, ela iria afogá-los tanto.

"Obrigado, Gajeel-kun! Você realmente me fez sentir melhor!" Ela o abraçou. Mais uma vez.

"O que é com ela tem com abraços? Gajeel pensouao ver seu sorriso, ele não poderia ajudar, mas achava que os hormônios eram uma coisa desagradável. "Se ela chorasse um pouco mais, ela estaria desidratada".

"Juvia, você realmente precisa dizer." Gajeel disse depois que ela se acalmou.

"Eu sei. Mas eu não tenho idéia de como." Ela se levantou e começou a ir para sua cozinha.

"Veja, um homem precisa saber se ele é um pai." Gajeel disse seguindo-a. "Se Levy ficasse grávida e não me disesse? Eu ficaria _tão_ chateado. Você não tem idéia."

"Por quê?" Juvia pediu e Gajeel parou de andar. '_É__, Gajeel._ _Por quê?_ _Você nunca se viu como um pai, então por que você ficaria com raiva se sua namorada engravidasse e não contasse a você?_ ' Ele pensou. "Na _verdade você deve ser revivido a menina é responsável o suficiente para saber que você não é material de origem."_ Então, por que? Por quê?

_"Porque eu quero a minha própria famlia."_ Ele percebeu. Claro, ele tinha uma família, tão louco quanto todos eles eram. Ele tinha o melhor pai do mundo, embora ele fosse um dragão, Metalicana lhe ensinou tudo o que precisava e, do seu próprio modo, lhe mostrou o amor. Juvia acabou por mudar-lhe, em vez de apenas o seu nakama, ela era agora uma irmãzinha como Wendy. Na guilda, todo mundo era como irmãos e irmãs para ele (mesmo ele jamais admitindo). E então ele _caiu para_ a pessoa mais improvável de sempre: Levy McGarden. E o mais impressionante? Ela se apaixonou por ele também.

Gajeel desistiu de amar uma vez que ele viu as coisas horríveis que as pessoas faziam uns aos outros. Ele não teve tanta sorte como Natsu para encontrar Fairy Tail, ou Wendy que entrou para a Shelter Cait. Ele descobriu o pior tipo de guilda: um povo só se preocupava por si mesmos, sem se preocupar com mais ninguém.

Ele cresceu com ele: o egoísmo.

Só porque ele era assustador, as pessoas sempre pensaram o pior dele. Ele cresceu e trancou todos os seus sentimentos, apenas para chegar à mais louca guilda de todos os tempos a serem desbloqueados. Pela primeira vez em quase 10 anos, sentiu-se amado e aquela sensação quente era o que o fez resistir à tortura Mestre Ivan. Se algo como isso acontecesse antes que ele entrar para Fairy Tail, depois de perder todos os caminhos para se afastar, ele iria desistir. Quem chegou para _resgatá-lo?_

Ele não se lembrava muito de seu resgate, ele estava muito ferido. Mas lembre-se pensando que estavam todos loucos para ir atrás de Mestre Ivan e seus subordinados assustadoramente fortes para ele. Não viam que ele deu sua vida por eles para fugir ileso? Então por quê?

Ele ouviu a resposta de Natsu. E Laxus.

_Gajeel estava quase perdendo a consciência; Lily tinha sido levado para Wendy, que estava em um lugar próximo, onde o combate entre Natsu, Laxus e Ivan estava acontecendo._

_"Por que você veio aqui, jovem Dragon Slayer?"_ _Ivan teve Natsu no chão, coberto de sangue._ _Laxus inclinou-se contra uma parede e parecia estar tão abatido como o mais novo deles._

_"Para salvar ..." Natsu tentou balbuciar._

_"Para salvar quem? Gajeel? Ele é garoto escória."_ _Ivan riu._ _E andou ao redor de Natsu._ _Para sorte Wendy, Lily e Gajeel, ele os ignorava._ _"Ele era um espião."_

_"Ele não faria isso."_ _Natsu disse com um pouco mais de força._

_"Sério? Tudo porque você quer, certo?"_ _Ele chutou a Dragon Slayer no estômago, fazendo-o enrolar em uma bola._ _Ivan, então, começou a andar em direção a Laxus._ _"E tu, meu garoto inútil .Por que você veio aqui? Não foi para uma reunião de família, certo?"_ _Ele riu com sua própria piada._

_"Eu ..." Laxus tentou falar._

_"Você o quê?"_ _Ivan empatou olhos com seu filho._ _"Você sempre quis ser como eu. E você estava no caminho certo para isso. Ouvi dizer que você fez todos esses tolos lutar entre eles."_ _Ele puxou o cabelo Laxus para fazê-lo olhar para ele._ _"Foi a única vez que eu estava quase orgulhoso de você. Mas então você perdeu para os Dragon Slayers, mesmo com Lachryma dentro de você."_ _Ivan balançou a cabeça._ _"Tsc. Sempre tão fraco."_

_"Eu nunca vou ser como você!"_ _Laxus disse com raiva._

_"Sim, eu sei._ É _por_ isso _que você é fraco."_ _Ivan largou a cabeça de seu filho._ _"Então, eu irei para a guilda e matarei todos eles. Os fracos."_

_"Você não vai matar ninguém!"_ _Natsu deu tudo de si e se levantou._ _Gajeel estava quase fechando os olhos quando ouviu a voz forte Natsu._ _"Nós viemos aqui para tomar Gajeel volta e não vai embora até que fazê-lo! Nós não vamos perder ninguém para você!"_

_"Você ainda tem a força para resistir? Você é mais difícil do que parece, jovem Dragon Slayer."_ _Ivan olhou para Natsu._ _"Gajeel será morto em breve por me trair, filho."_

_"NÃO!"_

_"Por que você está fazendo tudo isso para ele?"_ _Ivan perguntou muito curioso._

_"Porque ele é nosso nakama! Um mago da Fairy Tail!"_ _Natsu estava olhando com raiva para Ivan._

_"E porque ..." Laxus disse, agora de pé, bem como, por trás de seu pai._ _"Fairy Tail é a casa de todos nós! Eu não vou deixar você destruí-la! Jiji me ensinou isso e eu não vou deixar você destruir o nosso lar!"_

_"Como nos contos de fadas os magos nunca irão cair! Nossa ligação é mais forte do que você!"_ _Natsu e Laxus disseram que juntos e começaram a atacar Ivan._

_A última coisa Gajeel lembra foi a voz de Wendy dizendo a Lily: ".. Eu fiz tudo que podia, agora é com ele para curar e voltar para nós"_

E ele fez. Contra seu melhor julgamento, lutou e acordou. Ele se curou e voltou para a guilda. Ele tinha uma família. E é por isso que ele teria com raiva se sua namorada não lhe dissesse se tivesse acidentalmente grávida. Porque ainda ele queria mais. Ele queria vínculos mais _profundos._ Ele queria um pequeno garoto de cabelo azul correndo ao seu redor e irritando para escutar e aprender sobre a magia Metalicana lhe ensinou.

Ele queria uma vida.

"Eu entendo, Gajeel-kun." Juvia estava procurando em seu freezer por algo, enquanto ele estava concentrado em seu pensamento e se assustou um pouco. "Mas agora eu preciso me distrair de todos os meus problemas."

Gajeel assentiu. Ela estava na merda e provavelmente estava pensando sobre isso durante a última semana ou assim.

"Me faz um sanduíche, mulher. Você me tirou de guilda antes que eu pudesse comer apropriadamente." Ele inclinou-se na porta de sua cozinha.

"Agora mesmo!" Ela riu como ele revirou os olhos sobre a sua felicidade repentina. Hormônios certeza eram estranhos. Mas eles eram o humor dela.

**AN:** Então, não teve muito Gray e Juvia, certo? Bem, eu prometo próximo capítulo vai ter alguns flashbacks sobre seu relacionamento, 'k? Como eu disse, eu estou tomando-o lentamente. Com todas as minhas forças que eu não uptaded mais cedo, mas não pode ser assim, certo?

Pessoal, _Pólvora_ em Português significa "Pólvora (Gunpowder)", então eu pensei que seria um grande nome para o bebê Bisca e Alzack com eles ter armas como armas e tudo mais. Exótico, mas com um apelido bonito como Polly. :)

E Lucas ... Eu não sei. Eu gosto do nome e achei que combina com o sobrenome Justine.

Ok, estou chocado. Onze reviews? Onze! Mesmo em espanhol e português **(rsula:** obrigada! É tão bom ver que tem brasileiros lendo! Da uma saudade, ja que eu não to no Brasil. Obrigada mesmo! Espero que você mande mais reviews! :D)! Querem me fazer chorar, é isso? Bem, continuar e eu vou! Um agradecimento especial para todos que adicionaram a história como favorita e Alerta de história! Ah, e os leitores em geral! Todos vocês são muito feras! :)

Quaisquer erros que você pode apontá-lo gentilmente. Inglês não é a minha primeira língua, por isso eu sei que fez. :)

**R & R**


End file.
